


A Birthday Surprise

by Kurapikaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: /AU, Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, NaruIno, Romance, Strictly NaruIno, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikaa/pseuds/Kurapikaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ino Yamanaka's birthday and everyone has seemed to forgotten. Naruto finds the distraught woman, and decides to help her celebrate her birthday. /Strictly NaruIno</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> / Adult Content /

* Up 2 You by Chris Brown plays vaguely in the background *

Heterochromia Presents;

A Birthday Surprise

 

 

 

Naruto Uzumaki, age 21, walked down the dirt streets of Konoha. He didn’t know exactly why he was venturing around, he just blamed his insomnia. He looked up at the luminescent moon above him, it was the brightest he’d ever seen. The blonde male felt very content as a chilling breeze gracefully hit him. How he’d always loved the weather in the Leaf Village.

Suddenly, an awful sound broke him out of his peaceful thoughts. 

Naruto looked over to see a girl sitting on a bench, sobbing in her hands. He frowned deeply in concern, as he made his way over to her. 

“Hey? What’s wrong,” he asked while cocking his head to the side. The female in front of him looked up and her bright, blue eyes widened. As did Naruto’s once he saw who the girl was. It just had to be her, the only one in the rookie 9 that he had not made a very strong bond with. The one who was constantly picking fights with Sakura and talking with a shrilly, demanding voice. 

That’s right, none other than Ino Yamanaka.

The platinum-headed female quickly wiped away her tears and tried to cover up the fact that she was bawling her eyes out. “Hey, Naruto. W-what’s up,” Ino greeted as she straightened her posture. The Uzumaki man only arched an eyebrow, before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why are you crying,” He asked, getting straight to the point. 

Ino sighed deeply. “Do you know what today is,” She questioned while standing up from the bench. Naruto thought about it for a moment. “Eh, isn’t it Wednesday,” He replied, scratching the back of his head. The answer he had said wasn’t what she was looking for. This made Ino’s gaze lower; she could feel the tears coming on again. 

“Well, yeah. But also… it’s my birthday…” She informed with a quivering voice, “And no one has seemed to remember…”

At this point, she was crying again. Making Naruto feel very guilty and a little awkward. He was never good with women, he was just too clueless in these types of situations. So, the Kyuubi container did what came to him first, he hugged her. 

His strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders as he held her close to him. “I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered. He could hear her sobs instantly stop, and when he looked down at her, she was sporting a deep blush. Her eyes now held a different light while she stared up at her new savior. When the whisker-marked male noticed the woman was speechless, he thought up a nice idea. 

“Hey, why don’t we go to my place, and I’ll make you a cake,” Naruto exclaimed in excitement, as he backed away from the girl.

Ino blinked, cocking her head to the side slightly, “Eh, a cake? At night?”

He nodded with pure enthusiasm. “Why not? Come on, it’ll be fun, Ino-chan,” He said before taking her hand in his and leading her to his home.

Naruto didn’t know what had come over him. Hearing that such a popular girl like Ino is alone on her birthday didn’t sit right with him. He felt sort of obligated to make her day better by making her a cake and keeping her company. Even so, it had just hit him that he added the suffix to her name. Sadly enough, he couldn’t explain that either.

The Yamanaka girl followed him without saying a word, but a smile was plastered on her beautiful features. Had she have ever guessed she’d be hanging out with Naruto of all people? No, of course not. But I guess he just had that power over people to make them accept him without even knowing it. And to be honest, Ino enjoyed the feeling of his hand grasping her small one. It felt so… content.

It didn’t take long for the two to make it to their destination. Naruto let go of her, before opening the door for her. Ino didn’t hesitate to go inside his humble abode. It was decently sized for an apartment and it had a very cozy feeling. 

“Well, what do ya’ think,” Naruto asked while closing the door and walking over to her. Ino smiled at him and nodded. “It’s nice,” Was her simple reply.

The Uzumaki only chuckled, “Well, let’s get started on that cake!”

With that, they both walked into the decent sized kitchen. Naruto immediately began gathering the ingredients for a traditional cake. However, he stopped abruptly once he noticed Ino was standing there in an awkward manor.

“Hm? Something wrong,” He asked while taking a step towards her. In response the girl nodded and began twiddling with her fingers. 

“Naruto… why are you being so nice to me,” she averted her gaze from him, “I’m just confused that you would do something like this when I haven’t even made an effort to be your friend all these years…”

The Uzumaki male pondered for a moment and then shrugged slightly, “I don’t really know, either. I just think that maybe this could be a start for us, ya’ know? Afterwards, we could be best friends!”

Ino couldn’t help but smile at this. She’d never noticed how sweet this man was. Never before had she felt so blind, but now it was time to change her ways and actually try to be more than acquaintances with him. 

When she snapped back into reality, she saw Naruto was preparing the icing and the actual cake. Which was surprisingly already in the oven. She had no hesitation to walk over to his side to get a look at what he was currently making. 

Naruto was stirring the chocolate-flavored icing with intense force. Ino grabbed his arm to make him stop what he was doing. “Neh! Naruto-kun, slow down! You’ll break the entire bowl at this rate,” she exclaimed before taking the wooden spoon out of his hand. 

The sunny blonde her a hard stare. “But if you don’t stir it fast, it will lose its texture,” he shot back, taking the cooking instrument back from his new companion. The long-haired woman’s brow furrowed as she made a reach for the spoon. 

Naruto pulled it away out of her reach and glared at her again. “Don't mess with the pros, Ino-chan! There’s no room for softies like you in the cooking world,” he laughed and began stirring again. The platinum-haired kunoichi began to get annoyed at his childish attitude. But then she thought; why not fight fire with fire?

Ino made another reach for the spoon, and just as she thought; he pulled it away again.

She pinched his side, making him drop the cooking utensil. Luckily, she caught it in the knick of time.

Naruto rubbed his assaulted side, and squinted his cerulean eyes at the short female. “No fair, you cheated,” he growled. Ino laughed in victory while she teased him by waving the spoon around. The spiky-headed male decided to do something he was sure to regret. 

He grabbed a handful of icing and threw it directly at Ino’s stomach. Once it made contact on her purple shirt, she gasped in surprise. “Gah! You moron! This is a new shirt,” She hissed out at him while placing her hands on her hips. She was absolutely about to explode from anger. 

Naruto, on the other hand, was desperately trying to stop laughing. “Haha, I got you good! You’re covered in it,” He managed to say between his snickering. Ino huffed in frustration at him before grabbing some of the chocolate icing and smearing it on the taller man’s face. 

He immediately began wiping it off of his features while Ino had a smug look on her face. “What was it you said? Hmm, ‘don’t mess with the pros’,” she said in a very taunting voice. 

Naruto didn’t move, he just stood there. He held no trace of emotion, just a very blank expression.

Ino began to worry that she had made him angry.

“I… I’m sorr-“ Naruto cut her off by capturing her mouth with his and wrapping his arms around her waist. Ino began to tense up in surprise; her eyes were as wide as saucers. She didn’t know what was happening. Why is he kissing her? Does Naruto actually like her? Though her mind was lost in a tsunami of thoughts, she melted in his arms, and began kissing back. 

Her arms went around his neck right before he broke the kiss between them. Their faces were only inches apart as they stared into each other’s blue eyes. 

“I shouldn’t have done that, huh,” he whispered while backing away from her slightly. Ino didn’t respond; she only grabbed some icing from her shirt and wiped it on Naruto’s neck. He didn’t know how to react at first, until he saw her lean in, and start licking the icing off of his skin. 

Naruto groaned at the feeling of her sucking on that same spot roughly. Both of Ino’s hand were on his shoulders and his arms found their way around her waist again. Once she managed to get all of the flavored substance off of his skin, she licked her lips. 

The Uzumaki male took this as a chance to start kissing her again. He smashed his lips onto her soft ones. Once they were really getting into it, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ino didn’t hesitate to grant him permission to enter. They soon started battling for dominance. They’re tongues danced in absolute bliss, they’re saliva mixing together. 

Naruto’s mind was clouded in complete lust for the woman in front of him. Never before had he felt this, so eager to ravish a female’s body. He slipped his left hand into Ino’s pants and his index finger began rubbing her sex through her underwear. This caused her to start moaning, her grip on his shoulders began to tighten.

He could feel that she was already very moist; it made his cock grow hard in response. 

Naruto could tell that she was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. He pushed the fabric of her panties to the side and inserted a digit into her sleek folds. At the feeling, Ino immediately broke their kiss and moaned loudly. “Oh, Kami… Naruto-kun…” she whispered into his ear. 

The sounds she was making made Naruto grow harder. His erection was pressing against his pants, and it hurt like hell. But he wouldn’t even attempt to finish yet until Ino begged for it. He inserted a second finger into her hot entrance. He sped up his pace to where he was making the woman claw into his shoulders. 

She was close, he could tell. Not only was she quivering, but also he could tell she was having a hard time standing. 

Naruto stopped pleasuring her with his fingers to pick her up and set her on the counter. He grabbed the top of her pants and pulled them off of her. He tossed them aside, as did he with her purple underwear. 

He put his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs apart to get a better look of her womanhood. It was pink and it was nicely shaven. “You’re already soaking wet, Ino-chan…” Naruto grinned, before picking up her legs and placing them on his shoulders. 

Ino pushed herself up a little bit, so he could get direct access. Naruto grabbed her outer thighs to get a good grip on her. He kissed her sex, causing Ino to shudder in response. Next, he decided to really make her go crazy. He went up a bit and started sucking on her swollen clit. 

The platinum-haired blonde grabbed his golden locks quickly and moaned out his name. Naruto bit her pearl softly, before returning to her moist entrance. Which he began licking ferociously, as his grip on Ino’s thighs tightened. He darted his tongue in and out of her. She tasted great to him, so sweet and warm. 

“Uhh…! Naruto-kun, I’m going to,” She called out to him as she deliciously came. 

Naruto instantly sopped up all of her substance, before standing up in front of her. 

By now, his erection was driving him mad; he desperately needed release. He looked down at his long-haired companion, whose eyes were over run with lust. The Uzumaki male un-buttoned his orange pants and pulled them down. 

Ino noticed the bulge in his boxers and hopped down from the counter. She walked over to the table and urged him to follow her. He did as she asked as he watched her on the table. She was on her back, her legs wide open.

“Come on, Naruto-kun… fuck me,” she demanded, licking her lips in sexual desire.

The spiky-headed blonde smiled and pulled down his boxers. He grabbed his hard-on and rubbed it against Ino’s wet womanhood. She groaned in annoyance at his teasing, “Uhhh, hurry up already…”

Naruto stopped rubbing and glared down at her. “Beg for it, Ino-chan,” he said simply. 

The Yamanaka woman had tears in her eyes from the sexual tension. “Please, Naruto-sama, I need you right n-!”

He cut her off by slamming his cock into her pussy. When she had called him ‘Naruto-sama’, it had sent him over the edge. Ino wrapped her legs around his waist and enjoyed the feeling of his long manhood inside her. 

Naruto slowly pulled out and rammed back into her, making her once again scream his name.

“Oh, Kami…! Go faster, please,” she exclaimed. 

He automatically began doing so; he went as fast he could go. He groaned loudly because of the tight hold her walls had on him. He loved the way her sex pulled him in every time. 

“Shit, Ino-chan… You’re so tight,” he hissed in pleasure.

He could feel her shaking, which meant she was fixing to orgasm again. His was coming on, too. The build up was almost unbearable. 

“Mmm, cum with me…” Naruto moaned as he could feel sweat run down his temple.

Ino nodded her head quickly in response.

Pretty soon, her walls clamped down on his cock. 

They both came at the same time. 

“Naruto!”  
“Ino!”

Naruto’s seed shot up into her pussy and filled her up completely. 

Afterwards, both of their breathing was erratic and shaky. But they were grinning at each other, nonetheless. 

He pulled out of her and slid his boxers back on. 

“Damn, that was great,” Naruto, said with a wink. Ino jumped off of the table and nodded in agreement, before she went to put on her clothes. 

The Uzumaki male walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

“Happy Birthday, Ino-chan,” he whispered.

This made the platinum-blonde smile sweetly until she smelled a horrible odor. 

“Eh, Naruto-kun… I think the cake is burning,” she pointed out, causing his eyes to widen and he scrambled to go check on it.

“Shit!” He yelled, making Ino burst out laughing.

 

Inside Ino’s Apartment~

“Geez, Sakura-chan. Are you sure Ino’s going to be here soon? We’ve been waiting for hours,” Chouji whimpered while looking around at their teammates who were also in the apartment.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed in annoyance. “Of course she will! Now shut up and stop eating all the food,” she hissed.


End file.
